<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Moira Rosé by lanime17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093046">After the Moira Rosé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanime17/pseuds/lanime17'>lanime17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Coda, Drunkenness, Episode 7, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moira Rose - Freeform, Sickfic, season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanime17/pseuds/lanime17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iloveyou,” David slurred as they reached the car. Patrick was fishing for his keys as he leaned David against the passenger side door. </p><p>“I love you, too,” Patrick replied while keeping one arm against David’s chest and simultaneously holding him upright as he continued to dig in his jeans pocket for the key fob to unlock the car.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Moira Rosé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always wanted to know what happened on the drive home from Herb Ertlinger's winery after Patrick came to rescue David from his drunken afternoon. Here is my take.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick walked into the Herb Ertlinger winery following behind his soon-to-be father-in-law to pick up his soon-to-be husband. He was quickly greeted with a sloppy kiss from his clearly inebriated fiance.  Wrapping his arm around David’s waist, somewhat to hold him up and also to reacquaint himself with the warmth of his future life partner, he led David out to his car. A stumble here and an almost tumble there, he guided the love of his life to the passenger seat of his Toyota Corolla. </p><p>“Iloveyou,” David slurred as they reached the car. Patrick was fishing for his keys as he leaned David against the passenger side door. </p><p>“I love you, too,” Patrick replied while keeping one arm against David’s chest and simultaneously holding him upright as he continued to dig in his jeans pocket for the key fob to unlock the car. </p><p>At that moment, David decided it would be a great idea to engulf Patrick in a warm embrace including a not-quite sloppy kiss that mostly missed his mouth. </p><p>“Ok, honey. Let’s get you in the car,” Patrick redirected David’s affection with his free hand and the other desperately pressing the unlock button to allow them access to the locked vehicle. Patrick had to maneuver David to the side so he could open the door without inadvertently injuring David in the process and nearly lost his grip on his overly tipsy lover as he careened toward the back of the car. Luckily, Patrick caught him before he went tumbling to the ground. </p><p>“Woah! That was fun,” David said, as he was righted to a standing position just in front of the back door on the passenger’s side.</p><p>“You ain’t seen nothing yet, baby,” Patrick retorted quickly while opening the passenger door and guiding David into the seat. </p><p>“Whew! So much fun!” David exclaimed as he was gently set into the seat and Patrick leaned in to buckle him in carefully. </p><p>“All set?” Patrick asked.</p><p>“Let’s ride!” David replied as if he were on a rollercoaster ready for the thrill of a lifetime. </p><p>Patrick huffed a sigh of relief as he closed the door and walked to the other side of the car. Hopefully David would pass out on the drive home and he could get him into bed without further incident.</p><p>As Patrick entered the vehicle, David looked sheepishly and lustfully at Patrick. “Hey,” he said huskily. </p><p>“Hi,” Patrick replied cautiously. </p><p>“Wanna makeout?” David asked with a larger than life grin on his face.</p><p>Before Patrick could respond, David had his lips pressed against Patrick’s and half-heartedly began moving them all over with no real direction or purpose. Patrick placed his hands on either side of David’s shoulders and gently pushed him back towards the seat.</p><p>“Ok, lover boy. We will continue this when we get home. Right now, I have to concentrate on driving, so you have to stay in your seat, safely buckled and just relax until we get home. Ok?”</p><p>“Ok!” David said enthusiastically as he continued to pet Patrick’s chest, arms and shoulders with limp hands.</p><p>“Here we go,” Patrick said casually.</p><p>“So fun!” David responded not knowing exactly what was happening.</p><p>Patrick pulled out of the winery onto the main road and no sooner had they passed the first farm, had David passed out, his head lolling against the headrest, a little drool dribbling down the side of his half-open mouth as he snored not so peacefully while Patrick concentrated on getting them home safely. </p><p>Minutes later David began to stir. Small whimpering sounds exited his mouth as he rolled his head from side to side and readjusted in his seat to get into a more comfortable position. Patrick looked over to see his partner making the ‘something bad is about to happen’ face. Patrick knew that face and hoped what he knew had happened before would not make a reappearance. He inhaled deeply and made a silent prayer to whomever was above that he and David get home without incident. </p><p>Before he could finish his wishful thought, David began half-gagging and lurching his body forward from the seatback. Patrick knew what came next and quickly pulled over to the side of the road. He barely made it out of his seat and to the opposite side of the car to open the door and undo David’s seatbelt before David emptied his stomach onto the gravely pavement covered with overgrown weeds and scattered litter. </p><p>David began crying immediately as he continued to heave who-knows-how-many-glasses of Herb Ertlinger Fruit Wine onto the side of the road. Patrick held David’s shoulder with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. </p><p>“It’s ok. Get it all out. That’s good.” Patrick’s kind ministrations coaxed David on until he was rid of the devilish intoxication.</p><p>David finally sucked in a lungful of air and blew it out completely, nothing else following. Patrick inhaled with him, encouraging deep breaths and steadying him as he did so. </p><p>“How we doing?” Patrick asked.</p><p>“Mmmhm,” David murmured. </p><p>Patrick stroked his hair back and held his cheek as he continued to breathe in and out. “You going to be ok?” Patrick asked.</p><p>“Unclear,” David replied as a breath and a belch escaped. Patrick placed the hand that was holding David’s forehead onto his chest and and gently massaged it in circles, until David became calm and quiet and sat upright. </p><p>“Let’s get you home. Ok?” </p><p>“Mmmhm.” David responded with eyes closed and a pained look on his face. Patrick moved David’s legs back into the car and patted his leg, hoping the worst was over. </p><p>“Breathe in and out, baby.” Patrick whispered into David’s ear as he reached across him to the console where there was a half-opened bottle of water. </p><p>“Take a sip, k?” Patrick asked as he unscrewed the cap and wrapped David’s hands around the flimsy plastic bottle. David didn’t bring it to his lips right away, so Patrick guided his hands up to his face and forced a quick drink.  David let the water fall into his mouth and swished it about, scared to swallow fearful of it coming back up. Patrick curled his arm around David’s back and guided him to lean forward and out of the car to spit the water out onto the ground. </p><p>“Better?” Patrick asked.</p><p>David winced and eventually nodded in agreement. Patrick buckled him back in and squatted for a moment beside him until David’s color began to return. Patrick felt safe enough to close the passenger door and proceed back to the driver’s side.  By the time he had buckled himself in and put the car in gear, David was again snoring softly, arms splayed to the sides, palms opened, head resting against the window and mouth slightly ajar. </p><p>Patrick loved this man for all he was and all he would be. Even sauced on fruit wine with his mom in order to avoid an afternoon of sports on TV, he was still the man he would respect and protect from all the things that would set him off in life, and there were a lot of things. But as he drove them back to the motel, all Patrick could think of was how much he loved David and would care for him, regardless of what state he was currently in. He was his person and nothing would change that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>